First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $2$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-6x + 2) = \color{orange}{-5(-6x+2)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{-5(-6x+2)}$ $-5(-6x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-6x+2)-1$.